


Hath No Fury

by shiftylinguini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom(ish) Teddy Lupin, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, Hair-pulling, Hopeful Ending, Intergluteal Sex, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Break Up, Slightly dubcon, Top(ish) Scorpius Malfoy, background Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiftylinguini/pseuds/shiftylinguini
Summary: They broke up on a perfect summer day, so it seems only fitting they would meet again during the biggest storm of the year. And that Scorpius Malfoy, injured party, would be pissed off about this. After all, hell hath no fury like a lover scorned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Tremendous thanks to [Carpemermaid](http://carpemermaid.livejournal.com/profile) for looking this over and being generally amazing! <3 
> 
> Lovely [Melodic](http://-melodic-.livejournal.com/profile), your prompt was wonderful, and I couldn’t resist! I hope you enjoy this :D

***

It was a beautiful day in July when Scorpius Malfoy had his heart broken for the first time.

The weather was stunning. Everyone around them was in short-sleeved robes with bright patterns, or summer dresses and strappy sandals. The sun was shining through the windows of “ _The Melody Mill_ ”, the quaint little cafe in Hogsmeade which Scorpius loved to visit, and the one which Teddy Lupin was spectacularly ruining for him with his earnest and honest and entirely unexpected _I think we should see other people_ speech. 

“Because, I’ll be gone for a few years, at the minimum, and I—I don’t know when I’ll be back, so I think it...I just think it might be best to, y’know...call it off.” Teddy traced the pattern on the tablecloth with his fingertips, avoiding Scorpius’s gaze. “The training schedule is pretty intense, and then I’ll be out with the dragons most of the time. I don’t...I don’t really see how we can keep seeing each other. Around that.” Teddy looked up at him with those soft, hazel eyes, which Scorpius was embarrassed to admit he completely adored. 

He wanted to be sick. 

Instead, he nodded and kept chewing, trying to swallow his food. It wouldn’t go down. He considered trying to spit it into his napkin without anyone noticing. Instead, he quietly moved it from side to side in his mouth, and stared at the china. 

He wasn’t really listening to what Teddy was saying. _Blah blah blah, it’s been awfully nice shagging you, but I must be off now. You do understand, don’t you?_ Teddy was breaking up with him, that was coming through loud and clear. Well, breaking up with him in as much as you could break up with someone you were only sleeping with, and not actually dating. Really, it was nice of Teddy to even do this face to face. He could have just sent an owl. What a nice guy he was. 

Scorpius wanted to stab him in the face with his fork. Wouldn’t be half as pretty with only one of those big, sympathetic doe eyes. 

More than that, though, Scorpius wanted to burst into tears. He felt like his chest was in a vice, his rib cage crumbling into his stomach with soft, little acidic splashes. He was having trouble breathing. The feeling was new—and _horrible_. 

Teddy was his first…Well, his first whatever Teddy was. Person he liked a lot. He couldn’t quite bring himself to say _boyfriend_ , because he didn't think that was how Teddy thought of him. They’d never discussed it, in the few months they’d been tentatively seeing each other, prompted by his father’s desire to make amends with remaining family, and get a leg over Teddy’s godfather, if James Potter was to be believed (which Scorpius made a point of not doing.) 

Considering he was being chucked now, it seemed he’d been right to suspect he was the only one developing… _feelings_. He swallowed his mouthful with a grimace. 

He’d kidded himself that things were maybe heading that way though, towards something serious, despite knowing about Teddy’s upcoming departure to Romania to play vet nurse to a bunch of poorly dragons. He’d entertained a few fantasies about a long distance romance, about going to visit. About sleeping rough with Teddy in his cabin, getting fucked long and slow into the night by the fire. He wasn’t really sure what the facilities were like over there, but he was sure there would be an open fire, probably a rug. Teddy was always wearing boots, and stubble, in those fantasies. 

In reality, Scorpius was a fucking idiot. 

He’d even brought Teddy a going away present. Cuff-links, with little mother of pearl dragons on them. They were sitting in his pocket now, in a black box lined with green satin. They’d cost him a fortune. Every time he moved he could feel the corner of the package digging into his hip. At first it had filled him with a soft anticipation about how Teddy would react, about how they would spend their last night together. 

Now, it filled him with humiliation at how completely wrong he’d read the situation.  
The weight at his side was a solid reminder that he was an idiot. An idiot teenager getting his heart broken. Tears prickled at the back of his eyes, and he frantically blinked them away. Was Teddy still talking? _To hell with this_ , Scorpius thought. He needed to get out of here. 

He stood up suddenly, chair scraping against the floor, and took a deep breath. 

“Edward.” Scorpius nodded formally. Teddy stopped babbling and stared at him. “Thank you for letting me know. I—I appreciate you telling me.” Scorpius stood a little straighter, determined to ignore the telling quiver in his voice. He’d always been a bit rubbish at the whole stark Malfoy veneer, but he could pull it off in a pinch. Probably. 

“I wish you all the best with your future endeavours in Romania. I—” His composure crumpled as he felt his lip wobble dangerously. Teddy’s eyes softened. He looked confused, surprised, as though he somehow hadn’t expected Scorpius to be upset. Or hadn’t cared, Scorpius thought acidly. 

“Well, maybe we can keep contact and see—” Teddy started, but Scorpius shook his head vehemently. No, he wasn’t having that. It was bad enough he was making an example of himself in public, bad enough Teddy had _dumped him_ in public. He wasn’t going to stand for some _we can be friends_ pity offer. He had some dignity and self-esteem left, even if he couldn't quite locate it right now. 

He cleared his throat, and dug the black package out of his pocket. “Please accept this going away gift—” his voice cracked. Teddy reached for him, mouth opening to say something. Scorpius took a step back. 

“Please—” He set his jaw and tried again. “Pl—please accept this gift as a token of...oh, of whatever the fuck you want. I need to leave.”

He threw the little box onto the table. It landed with a heavy clatter, jostling the china and cutlery. He wrapped his arms around himself, turned tail and fled, leaving Teddy open-mouthed and stunned amongst the mismatched china and the soft beams of warm summer sunshine. 

***

_Three years later_

“Merlin’s _tits_ , it is raining cats and fucking dogs out there. Big, fat, wet ones,” James Potter stated as he watched the rain splatter against the pristine Malfoy Manor window panes.

He turned and regarded Scorpius’s face. “And you look like one of them just pissed in your eye. What’s your problem?”

Scorpius frowned. “I don’t have a problem,” he muttered. Other than the fact that his father’s engagement soiree was being currently drenched, and he was stuck in the second-best parlour with the guests, that is. But that was fine. Nothing was bothering him. He was just peachy.

He snapped another breadstick in his fist as he clenched it, then shook the crumbs away, hoping James wouldn’t notice. “I’m fine,” Scorpius repeated. 

James raised a sceptical brow. “Yeah, you look it,” he said and turned back to the room. 

It was a small affair, Draco Malfoy’s engagement to Harry Potter. Well, the engagement _party_ was small—the announcement still had half of wizarding England on the floor, fanning themselves and reaching for the smelling salts. But the grooms-to-be had opted for a small evening garden party, just intimate friends and family, in early summer when the weather was at its finest. 

It seemed the weather, however, was still reeling from their announcement too, and had forgotten what season it was. What had started as slight clouds, and then some wind, had evolved into a torrential downpour the likes of which June hadn’t seen in years. It had blown the small marquee away in a flurry of canapés and flying summer hats, and was more than the charms and spells they’d cast could withstand. As a result, they’d been forced to migrate the party inside, which would have been fine. It wasn't as if either of the hosts seemed to care, wrapped up in each other as they were. His father was almost _smiling_ , for Salazar's sake. It was thoroughly undignified, Scorpius thought happily; it rather suited his father. 

No, the issue was that the sudden summer storm and resultant change of locations had brought Scorpius into close proximity to certain guests he was desperate to avoid. Certain fit, indigo-haired guests, who kept trying to catch his eye, and who Scorpius couldn't look at without feeling both murderously angry and…murderously other things. _Pathetic_ things. 

At least outside he could hide behind various plants and statues, and even at one point behind a very confused cellist. He’d had to move a few times, but hiding remained a brilliant plan, and he was sticking to it. Which was why he was half-concealed behind the small bar when James had sniffed him out. And being sniffed out by James Potter never boded well for anyone. 

“This must be the biggest storm we’ve had all year,” James mused. “Discounting, of course, the one going on behind your eyes every time you glance over at my dear godbrother.” He watched Scorpius shrewdly for a reaction. 

Scorpius’s eye twitched, and he shifted closer to a large indoor plant. James’s eyes twinkled back at him dangerously in response. 

“He’s really filled out, hasn’t he? Not that he was small before, but _phew_.” James whistled through his teeth. “Must have been wrestling those dragons, as well as healing them. And those legs, Merlin on a motorbike, do they reach the ceiling or what?” 

Scorpius grit his teeth. James went on, a calculating glint in his eyes. He was like a wolf with a bloody scent. 

“I swear, if I wasn’t practically related to him, I would be down on my knees in a heartbeat.” He leaned closer to Scorpius, who valiantly didn't lean back. “Or, _Godric_ , maybe get him down on his? I bet those lips were just _made_ for moaning around a big, fat mouthful of co—”

Scorpius slammed his drink on the counter, almost shattering it. 

“ _For fuck’s sake_ , Potter!” Scorpius glared. Then flushed, realising he’d just completely given himself away. James hooted and clicked his tongue. 

“I bloody knew it!” He poked Scorpius in the chest with his finger. “Somebody’s not over their ex.” James beamed, settling back against the bar. “That wasn’t so hard to admit, now was it?” He grinned at Scorpius, who shook his head in wonder at his soon-to-be step brother’s underhanded tactics. 

“I hate you,” Scorpius mumbled. “He’s not my ex. He’s my second cousin, or something. And I don’t care that he’s here.” He frowned. “Why is he even here?” he whined, pointedly not flinching at a flash of blue in his periphery. 

“No idea. Possibly because your father is marrying the man who was pretty integral in raising him, but you’re right. Bloody rude of him to turn up, all well-dressed and friendly and trying to be nice to you. The _nerve_!”

Scorpius did flinch that time. “Well, I don’t want him to be nice to me. He doesn’t need to be nice to me. He doesn’t need to interact with me at all.” He needs to go and stand as far away from me as humanly possible, Scorpius finished in his head. Possibly in the lake, with a bag over his face. 

James looked at him, and his expression softened. “Maybe go talk to him?” 

“Maybe go fuck yourself,” Scorpius said, glowering at James. “That would be _interacting_ , or is that too big a word for you?” His voice was harsh, but there was no venom behind it. He couldn’t be mad at James; He just bled good intentions, even if they were wrapped in a layer of dangerous, happy-go-lucky pervert. Fucking Gryffindors. 

“No, you’re right. Much better to skulk near a potted fern and stare at him for hours, rather than risk any worrisome _interacting_. Solid plan, Scorp.” James thumped him on the back, hard, knocking him off balance. “Well, I can see you’ve got this all very much under control. As you were,” James said as he moved to leave. 

“You know, if my dad wasn’t so intent on shacking up with yours, I would gladly never see you again,” Scorpius said pleasantly. 

“No, no, you actually love me, my ill-tempered little step-brother.” James smiled as he finished his drink. He set the empty glass down on the bar, then leaned forward to ruffle Scorpius’s hair. 

“Oh, _get off me_ , you bastard!” Scorpius swatted at him, then hastened to fix it. “I’m not your step-brother yet. And I’m only eighteen months younger than you!” he called at James’s retreating back. 

“And always will be,” James laughed back at him, and blew him a kiss. 

Scorpius contemplated hexing him, then sighed and looked out at the guests. Too many witnesses. He felt his gaze gravitate towards Teddy, who was standing with Scorpius’s mother and Pansy Parkinson, his father’s oldest friend and Scorpius’s favourite almost-aunt. She was wearing a backless dress, which was also close to frontless, and as for his mother—Scorpius grimaced. Well, his mother had fabulous legs and every right to be proud of them, but that outfit didn’t leave a lot to the imagination, Scorpius thought uncomfortably. On the bright side, at least Teddy seemed pretty uncomfortable too, nestled between them and their minimalist approach to clothing. His gaze kept wandering down, and then flicking back up in fear. His cheeks were pink and turning pinker, and his lips bitten. _Really, man, you lived with dragons for three years_ , Scorpius thought with spiteful glee. _Surely you can handle a pair of tits and some thigh_. 

Scorpius smirked to himself, and then caught James looking at him. The dark-haired man tilted his head back and forth in Teddy’s direction. “ _Go rescue him_!” he mouthed. 

Scorpius rolled his eyes. He gave James the finger and pointedly moved off to join Hugo and Lily’s conversation. Not because they were chatting near Teddy; that was entirely coincidental. 

“Hey Scorpy.’ Hugo grinned in greeting. “Having fun?” 

“Loads. And don’t call me Scorpy,” he snapped. Hugo frowned, and Lily scowled at Scorpius. 

“Well, aren’t you a ray of sunshine,” she shot back, and Scorpius attempted a mollifying smile. 

“Sorry. Um, headache.” Scorpius waved a hand at his temple. “Makes me pissy. Anyway, what do you reckon the Cannons chances are this season? I think they’ve got none, but Bryce at work is convinced it's in the bag this time.” 

He watched Hugo’s eyes light up, as he jumped in to expound the virtues of his favourite team, and Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief. When in doubt, talk about Quidditch. It was something his father had told him years ago when dealing with Weasleys, and it always seemed to work like a charm. 

Soon enough, Lily was in heated discussion with Hugo about the captain's terrible (or enlightened, according to Hugo) decisions last season, and Scorpius mentally let himself out of the conversation, his attention drifting to the left and to Teddy and Pansy. His mother must have excused herself at some point, probably to terrify Harry some more. Bless her.

At this angle, he could only make out Teddy’s profile. But it was a nice profile, even with the deer in the headlights expression Teddy was currently sporting. He let himself stare shamelessly for a moment, listening with half an ear to their conversation. Something about how much Pansy adored his cloak, and the cut of his waistcoat, and—

“And you have _got_ to tell me where you got those cufflinks!” Pansy’s voice sailed across the room, and Scorpius froze. He inched his gaze down to look at Teddy’s wrists, and winced at what he saw. Teddy was wearing the—he was wearing _his_ cufflinks! _You have got to be kidding me_ , Scorpius fumed, his pulse racing. _Talk about salt in the wound_. Lily and Hugo kept talking obliviously around him, as Scorpius inclined his head to better hear Pansy. 

“They’re gorgeous! Oh, and they look expensive. Where were they from? Some fabulously exclusive Romanian boutique?” Pansy cooed. 

“Um. no, I—I don’t know. They were a gift.” Teddy tried to pull his wrist back, but Pansy gripped it like a vice. It looked like it hurt. Scorpius held in a malicious smile. _Good. You’re not getting away that easy Lupin, not now Aunt Pans has sniffed a story_. 

“Ohh, a lover’s gift! How utterly romantic.” She leaned closer to Teddy, practically falling out of her top. “They must have liked you a lot.” Scorpius winced again. That was far too close to the mark.

“Who’s the lucky lady?” Pansy waited a beat. “Or who’s the lucky man?” She tried, a gleam in her eye. 

Teddy’s mouth twisted and he flushed. “Doesn’t matter. Didn’t work out.“ 

_Oh, didn’t it?_ Scorpius snorted, before pretending to cough, remembering he was not supposed to be listening into this conversation. He briefly caught Teddy’s eye, and had a feeling he’d been rumbled. _Shit_. 

“I sort of fucked it up,” Teddy went on unprompted, somewhat louder than before, successfully managing to wrangle his arm back from Pansy’s’ now slack hand; she looked like she was simply dying to know more. Scorpius felt his stomach drop. He was done with eavesdropping.

“Scorpius?” Lily asked, concern tinging her voice. He realised he was clutching his glass, his knuckles white and his jaw clenched. She and Hugo must have been talking to him for some time, given the confused looks on both of their faces. 

“I was just saying—” she went on quietly, but Scorpius cut her off. He needed some air. 

“I’m going for a cigarette.” 

“But you don’t smoke!” He heard Lily call in confusion as he walked out. 

“I’m taking it up!” he yelled back as he stomped into the hallway, heading for a balcony he could throw himself off of.

***

Lily was right. Scorpius didn’t smoke.

What he did do was sulk. And stare sullenly out at the drenched courtyard through the rain splattered window like a heartbroken heroine in a novel. 

He couldn't even go outside. It was still raining like the heavens had taken personal offense at his father’s happiness and had decided to pelt his engagement with all they possibly could. Lightning lit up the mahogany frame, followed by a distant rumble of thunder. 

He’d ended up in one of the Manor’s many disused rooms, most likely an old study. It was dark, and quiet, and had the smell of long forgotten books and dust. There were a few old chairs, a half empty bookcase, and a beautiful ebony desk. Probably his grandfather's, Scorpius guessed. His father had a habit of shoving Lucius’s possessions into idle old rooms, where he didn’t have to think about them. Scorpius wished he could do the same to his problems. 

He sighed. It was ridiculous. It had been _three damn years_. Why was Scorpius still bothered by that blue-haired troll in the parlour? He frowned at himself. No, Teddy wasn’t a troll. He was bloody gorgeous. He turned heads from a mile away, and always had. Scorpius had wanted him from the moment his father had brought him in and told Scorpius to be nice to his second cousin, had been head over heels for him the moment they’d kissed; he’d never stood a chance. And Teddy seemed to have only gotten more attractive over the years, as if that was even remotely fair. 

Scorpius fumed, as though Teddy’s handsomeness was another slight against him. Why couldn’t he have been mauled by a dragon or something? Nothing fatal, just severe scarring to the face and shoulders—Merlin, those _shoulders_ —rendering him hideous and unrecognisable. It wasn't so much to ask, Scorpius thought morosely. 

Another shock of lightning lit up the room, as a strong gust of wind loudly blew a dark branch against the window. Scorpius startled, stepping backwards, and right into Teddy, who had somehow managed to walk up behind him without him noticing. 

“ _Salazar_!” Scorpius swore, nearly dropping his drink, managing instead to just spill most of it over himself. “Fuck, you scared the hell out of me!” he yelled over the thunder. 

“I did, or the tree did?” Teddy smiled gently. 

“Har har har,” Scorpius bit back, shaking his wet hand and trying to flick as much of it as he _accidentally_ could onto Teddy’s expensive looking shoes. “What are you doing, sneaking up on me?” He sucked the last of his whisky sour off his fingers, then glared. “Shouldn't you be out in the parlour holding court and showing off your simply _gorgeous_ cufflinks,” he finished in a snarky falsetto, then cringed. So much for acting indifferent. 

Teddy looked chagrined. He rubbed a finger over one of the links, across a pearlescent dragon. “Should I not have worn these?”

Scorpius waved a dismissive hand. “They’re yours, you can do what you like with them. Throw them off a cliff, give them away.” Scorpius took a drink and made a face. “Although, I honestly would have expected you to leave them in the first pile of dragon dung you could find, rather than save them up for a special occasion and wave them in my face. But well played,” he said unkindly. He raised his glass in a faux toast, before downing what was left and banging the tumbler onto the desk behind him with an angry clunk. He leant back against the ebony wood himself, closing his eyes. His face hurt from glaring. His chest hurt from feeling like he was eighteen again. 

“I wasn’t _waving them in your face_. That’s not why I wore them.” Teddy scowled. “I didn’t even know you’d be here.” 

Scorpius opened his eyes and made a caustic sound in the back of his throat. 

“Oh _please_. You didn’t know I would be in my own house?” He looked at Teddy disbelievingly. 

“Well, considering this is your _father’s_ house, no, I did not know you would be here,” Teddy bit back in an equally snitty tone. “Last I heard you were at the London Academy learning curse breaking.” 

Scorpius felt his pulse quicken. He liked it when Teddy got angry, liked getting a rise out of him, and he liked the idea of Teddy checking up on what he was up to even more. He pushed those feelings away as quickly as they came, though. He was pissed off, not trying to pick up. Wasn’t he? 

“Anyway,” Teddy went on, waving a hand. The metal cuff-link glinted as more lightning struck outside, before he roughly shoved it into his pocket. “I like these. I wear them a lot. Sue me,” he finished defensively. 

Scorpius stiffened. So Teddy had liked his gift, after all. He felt a blush creep up his neck at that, followed by a wave of annoyance. He always blushed so bloody easily. Pay him a bit of a compliment, and he was as pink as a newborn. _Pathetic_. Of all the things he had inherited from his father, he hated this the most. The height and the hair were fine, as was the aristocratic nose, but he could do without the hair-trigger temper and the constant _blushing_. He cleared his throat. 

“Well, of course you like them. They are nice. I have excellent taste.” He looked at Teddy out of the corner of his eye. “Usually. Sometimes riff-raff sneaks under the radar.” He’d meant it to sound cutting, but his tone came out suspiciously wounded. 

He picked up his glass, suddenly wishing he hadn't finished his drink so he had something to do with his hands. Teddy watched him quietly for a moment, then pulled a small flask out from inside his pocket. 

“Top up?” He waved the flask, and its contents sloshed gently. 

“What is it?” Scorpius looked at him warily. Teddy made a contemplative face and shrugged one shoulder. 

“Romanian speciality. Something old Uncle Charlie taught me to make. It’s uh...pretty strong. Might not be to your excellent taste.” 

He smiled at Scorpius, his eyes creasing at the corners, and Scorpius felt a pang of longing, followed by another of anger. Like hell Teddy was allowed to think he could _flirt_ with him. He grabbed his glass and shoved it into Teddy’s chest. 

“I _like_ strong,” Scorpius bit out. Teddy’s eyes darkened, but he kept smiling. 

“I know you do.” He filled the tumbler halfway with amber liquid. 

Scorpius sniffed it, then made a face. He gulped it down anyway, blinking as his eyes watered. Merlin, that was disgusting. What was it made of, dragon piss and lighter fluid? He grimaced, then held his glass out for another. He would rather drink actual dragon piss than let Teddy think he couldn't handle whatever rot this was. 

“Needs ice,” he choked out, voice deep from the alcohol burn. And only that. Nothing to do with the way Teddy had watched his throat as he swallowed.

Teddy raised his eyebrows, looking impressed. He moved to lean against the desk, his thigh inches from Scorpius’s own, and filled both of their glasses again, conjuring some ice cubes. Scorpius pointedly didn’t thank him, but it did make the alcohol slightly more palatable.

They drank, for a few minutes, without talking. The wind howled outside, the rain heavy and hard against the glass panes. Scorpius spared a thought for the lake fowl. They’d be terrified, and the garden was going to be ruined after all this. He blinked as a branch hit the window again, then turned to find Teddy watching him. 

“So why didn’t you answer any of my owls?” Teddy asked conversationally. Scorpius scowled, and said nothing, and Teddy continued, “I sent quite a few. You must have received them.”

Scorpius rolled his eyes. “Because I never read them. Because I was pissed off with you. I would have thought even you would pick up on that,” he said unkindly. It was true; he’d burnt most of them, and thrown one into the lake in a particularly strong fit of dramatics. He’d never opened a single one. 

Teddy made a face and nodded. “Fair point.”

Scorpius stared at him, but he didn’t speak again. Their legs were almost touching. He sighed, curiosity getting the better of him. “Why, what was in them?”

Teddy shrugged. He kept his eyes on his drink, swirled its contents. “Nothing that exciting. Mostly asking how you were. A few stories about dragons.” Teddy licked his lips contemplatively, then pulled his bottom lip between his teeth. Scorpius didn't think about pulling it between his own. He had the distinct impression that Teddy had sent him more than stories about dragons, judging by the almost guarded look on his face, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what it might have been. 

Teddy waited a beat. Then another.

“A couple of them were...well, pretty filthy really,” he finally said. 

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected. He swallowed, suddenly hot. 

“Sending me dirty letters—my, my Lupin,” Scorpius said sweetly, heart thumping. “You must have been lonely. What was it then, not enough wounded dragons over there to keep you busy? No hot blonds to fuck?” He left the ‘k’ sound firm and crisp, then looked away and sipped at his drink, then took another large mouthful. It was much easier to down now. He suspected he was a bit drunk; it was making him mean. And horny. 

Teddy looked him up and down. His own cheeks were flushed, his eyes dark. 

“Yeah, something like that,“ he mumbled, eyes flicking to Scorpius’ lips, and back again just as quickly. 

Scorpius felt heat in his chest, on the back of his neck. Maybe it was whatever the hell Teddy had given him to drink, maybe it was the idea of Teddy sitting alone, writing letters he knew Scorpius wouldn't read, or maybe it was just the way Teddy was looking at him now, but Scorpius suddenly felt bold. Teddy had always had that effect on him, made him reckless. 

“Oh really?” He pitched his voice low, and moved into Teddy’s space. He pressed his thigh against Teddy’s, firmly, and watched his eyes widen slightly. 

“Did you miss me?” he whispered into Teddy’s ear. “Did you miss fucking me?”

Teddy’s breath hitched. Scorpius watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, watched his pulse tick in the dip of this throat. He grinned, making sure to show teeth. 

“I think maybe you did.” He leaned forward again, brushing his mouth against Teddy’s jaw. Teddy made a soft noise, and tentatively placed one hand on Scorpius’s knee. 

Scorpius hummed, pleased. He licked around the shell of Teddy’s ear, slow and dirty, and Teddy groaned, his breath hitching on a softly spoken word. Scorpius pulled away. 

“Sorry, what was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.”

“Y—Yes.” Teddy ran his hand higher up Scorpius’s thigh, turning to face him. “Yes, I missed you. I missed… this.” His tongue darted out to wet his lips, their mouths so close now, close enough to touch. 

“Good.” Scorpius leaned in again, murmuring, “That’s what I thought.” He brushed his mouth against Teddy’s parted lips, felt him sigh into it. “It does beg the question, then...” Scorpius did it again more firmly, almost a kiss. He held Teddy’s heated gaze. 

Then pulled away out of his reach. 

“Then why the fuck did you dump me?” Scorpius asked bluntly. Teddy blinked, confused by the sudden change of tone and the lack of contact. 

“I—what?” 

Scorpius folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. “You heard me. I’m not saying it again.” 

“I—” Teddy sighed and ran his hand through his hair, flustered and clearly turned on, and not pleased in the slightest by the change in direction “Because you were eighteen. I was going away for, what, _years_ Scorpius. I didn't know if I would be able to visit, or have you visit me. I couldn’t—I couldn’t ask you to wait around for that.” 

Scorpius frowned. “Couldn’t, or didn’t want to?”

“Couldn’t! Didn’t want— _either_!” Teddy threw his hands up in exasperation. “Both. It wouldn't have been fair on you, and I thought—I thought I would miss you less if missing you… wasn’t an option,” he finished, staring at a point over Scorpius’s shoulder. 

“So you _dumped_ me,” Scorpius repeated, less angry now and more confused by Teddy’s logic. 

“It made sense at the time,” Teddy sighed and folded his arms defensively. 

“How?” Scorpius scoffed. “It doesn’t even make sense now.”

“I just thought if I finished with you, then we would both move on and see other people and that would be that. It made _sense_ ,” Teddy emphasised. “I didn’t even think you liked me that much, I mean you weren’t...you never said as much. I always came to you, not the other way round. But then the look on your face that day, and you went and gave me these bloody cufflinks.” He fiddled with one, then went on in a quiet voice, “And when you never answered a single letter I sent, I—I realised I might have… read that wrong. The whole situation. And Romania was great but there was no one there could hold a candle to you.” He sighed and rubbed his chin. “I _missed_ you. A lot. And I fucked up. I shouldn’t have… I should have done things differently.” He picked his drink up, then put it back down again. He stared at the floor unhappily. 

Scorpius watched him through narrowed eyes. Three years ago, he would have given anything to hear Teddy say those words to him. Now… he wasn’t quite sure what he wanted. Well, he knew what he _wanted_ —what he didn't know was if he could let himself have it. What he was willing to give in return. 

Slowly, he came to a decision. He stood, then stepped in front of Teddy, and waited until Teddy looked up at him again. 

“You fucked up,” Scorpius repeated, eyes hard. Teddy nodded, his brows creased in a tiny frown. 

“I know.”

“That whole time, you could have had me. But you fucked up.”

Teddy sighed, and rubbed his forehead. “I know, I’m sorry. I—oh.” Teddy stopped, as Scorpius grabbed his hand. He held Teddy’s gaze, as he slowly brought it to his lips, then sucked Teddy’s index finger into his mouth. Scorpius swirled his tongue around the tip before pulling back again, cheeks hollowing. Teddy stared, eyes wide and chest rising and falling with each audible breath, and Scorpius stifled a moan, then realised he didn't have to. He let it out, low and deep. Merlin, it had been too long since he’d done something like this. He pulled off with a wet sound.

“Stop talking now, Teddy, ok?” Scorpius whispered. 

Teddy looked like a deer in the headlights again. It suited him much better now. He nodded, eyes wide and pupils blown, colour high on his cheeks. He moved his hand around Scorpius’s jaw, then hesitated for a moment, as if unsure if he was allowed to proceed. Scorpius raised a brow challengingly, ignoring his thumping heartbeat, and that seemed to be all the encouragement Teddy needed; he closed the gap between them and pressed his mouth against Scorpius’s. 

It was soft at first, just the faintest brush of lips, then harder, more insistent. Teddy’s hands moved up and into Scorpius’s hair, holding his face in place as he kissed him again, and again, flicking his tongue against Scorpius’s own. 

Scorpius felt dizzy. Teddy had always kissed like his life depended on it, like he had a singular determination to drive Scorpius insane. Apparently that hadn’t changed. He couldn't remember the last time he’d been kissed like this, Teddy’s broad palms on either side of his face. He felt his shoulders slacken, the urge to let Teddy take the lead overwhelming. _Almost_ overwhelming. 

He pushed Teddy back against the desk, grinding himself against his thigh. He breathed in heavily against Teddy’s neck, mouthed his collarbone, trying to regain his bearings. Fuck, Teddy felt good. But this wasn't the plan— _he_ was meant to be in control here, not losing his mind over a kiss and a hand on his neck. 

“Merlin, Scorpius.” Teddy’s hands moved to his back, then ran down it in a long smooth caress. “You feel so good, so perfect. Don’t know how many times I thought about this, how many nights…” 

Scorpius made a soft sound and kissed Teddy again to shut him up. That was too much, more than he could bear hearing. Teddy kissed back enthusiastically, pushing his tongue into Scorpius’s mouth, taking the lead. 

His hands rested at Scorpius’s belt, fingers just above the curve of his arse, and Scorpius shifted slightly in anticipation. The movement brought their cocks into line, and Scorpius gasped as he felt himself getting harder. Teddy moved his hands, slowly rolling Scorpius against him. Scorpius frowned, breathing heavily into Teddy’s mouth. This was moving faster than he’d anticipated, than he’d planned. 

Teddy mouthed his jaw, fingers hooked in Scorpius’s belt loops. He brought him closer as he spread his thighs, nestling Scorpius there like it was where he belonged. Teddy’s cock was hard and hot and huge against Scorpius’s own, and Scorpius felt his mouth watering at the memory of that cock between his lips, those fingers in his hair. He suddenly wanted to drop to his knees, get his mouth on hot skin. Maybe he could, just for old time’s sake, Scorpius thought in a daze. He rolled his hips, hard, and Teddy growled low in his throat, fingers warm and tight against the small of his back. 

“Scorpius.” Teddy kissed his face, mouth hot and wet against his cheeks, jaw. His hands moved to grab at his arse. “I want to fuck you. Can I fuck you?” He squeezed, sucking on Scorpius’s earlobe, then let go. Then squeezed again, harder. 

Scorpius moaned, then licked up Teddy’s neck. God, how he wanted that, wanted Teddy to split him open like he used to, all those years ago, before he went away, before he—

_Before he left me_ , Scorpius thought. Anger surged through him again, clearing the fog in his mind, and he pulled away. 

“No,” he said, breathing hard. He stepped back, hands firm on Teddy’s biceps. “No, I don't think so.”

Teddy frowned, confused. “Sorry, I—I thought—”

Scorpius grinned devilishly. Using all of his strength he wrenched Teddy up against him, and then pressed him back, face down, against the desk. 

“You thought wrong.” Scorpius left his palm on the centre of Teddy’s back, pushed down again hard when Teddy tried to sit up. He took a few steadying breaths, splaying his palm as he collected himself. 

Teddy grunted in surprise. “What—”

“I think I want to fuck _you_ ,” Scorpius breathed into Teddy’s ear as he draped himself over his back. He pressed his cock against the heat of Teddy’s trouser-clad arse, bracketing him with his arms on either side of his shoulders. 

“Would you like that, Lupin? Me fucking you. Inside you, filling you up, slow and hard and good.”

He punctuated that with a sharp thrust of his hips. Teddy groaned, mouth open against the ebony wood of the desk, his breath fogging it slightly. Scorpius thrust again, harder, and Teddy made another delicious sound, his hands tense against the desk. He squirmed, but made no move to get up again, and Scorpius grinned. _That’s better._

“Maybe you’d like it rough, huh Lupin?” Scorpius shook his hair out of his eyes. He pressed his hands to Teddy’s shoulders, moving his hips against his arse in a slow, steady roll. The sounds Teddy was making were intoxicating; half confused, half aroused, all for Scorpius. Scorpius couldn't tell which was turning him on more. He swallowed. 

“Or we could do it slow, see how many fingers of mine we can fit in that tight arse of yours before you’re begging for my cock. Remember how much I used to love your hands?” Scorpius bent down and licked over Teddy’s knuckles. “Maybe I could return the favour,” he whispered as Teddy arched his back. He couldn't quite believe the things he was saying, but he didn’t want to stop

“Oh my _god_ ,” Teddy moaned. “When did you get such a fucking filthy mouth?” he ground out incredulously, hands flat against the desk and elbows out, pushing back against Scorpius’s aching cock, looking for friction for his own.

“While you were off in Romania,” Scorpius bit back, grabbing Teddy by his hair and exposing his neck. “Learnt quite a few things while you were screwing milkmaids and dragon tamers,” Scorpius spat out, baring his teeth against Teddy’s sharp cheekbone. He was so hard, he’d be lucky if he managed to last long enough to get inside Teddy at this stage, but damned if he was going to let Teddy know that. He had a fucking point to make. 

“You think you can just waltz in here after three years and a handful of dirty letters, throw a few kinds words my way and I’m gonna bend over for you, huh?” he whispered hotly into Teddy’s ear, holding him in place with his hips. They were the same height, but Teddy was older and bigger, and could throw him off if he wanted to. The fact that he hadn’t even tried was making Scorpius crazy with desire. 

“Think I’m gonna spread my legs for you like I used to? Like you’ve got a right to ask?” He licked the straining tendons of Teddy’s throat. Then bit down, _hard_. “Well I don’t think so. You wanna play this time, we play by my rules.” He pulled his hair again. “You’d like that, though, wouldn’t you?” 

“ _Ahh_ , fuck.” Teddy pushed back against him. “Yes!”

Scorpius swallowed. “Yes, what?” he asked, voice unsteady. 

“Yes, fuck me. Merlin, I want you to fuck me,” Teddy rasped. “All of that, I want all of that. _Fuck_.” 

Scorpius closed his eyes, turned on beyond belief. He pulled Teddy’s head around, kissing him deep and hard and dirty. He eased a hand underneath Teddy to undo his belt, and Teddy moved his own down to help, making short work of it between them. Scorpius roughly shoved his pants down his hips, exposing his arse and the tops of his thighs, the swell of his bollocks. He leaned back, fingers splayed on Teddy’s warm back as he undid his own trousers one handed. He eased them down, freeing his cock, and pressing it against Teddy’s hot skin for a moment. He thrust involuntarily, the movement sliding him between Teddy’s cheeks, against his hole. He stifled a gasp, and pulled back as the thought of being inside him—of holding Teddy down and pushing his cock into that tight, warm heat—threatened to undo him. He’d never done that before; despite what he’d just told Teddy, he hadn't actually fucked around that much since him. He’d certainly never bent anyone over his Grandfather's desk. But Teddy didn't need to know any of that; he’d think he was special. 

Scorpius took a few steadying breaths, then pulled his wand out, casting a soft lubrication charm. He slicked himself, careful not to touch his cock more than he needed to. This wasn’t going to last long now, not with how hard he was, not with Teddy arching his back like that, begging for it with every curl of his hips, the bend of his knees. 

He rolled the remaining liquid around on his fingers, before moving his other hand down to grip Teddy’s arse cheek. He pulled it aside, digging his fingers in the soft flesh and then releasing again.

“You have an amazing arse,” Scorpius said softly, as he moved his fingers to Teddy’s cleft, slicking it up. He pressed against it, biting his lip, and watching as he rubbed his thumb in a slow circle. Salazar, he wanted to bury his face in there, use his tongue. _Taste_ him. He wanted to—

“You going to just stare at it then, or fuck it?” Teddy smirked at him over his shoulder. 

Scorpius slapped Teddy’s arse, hard. He wanted to wipe that smug fucking look off Teddy’s face, _that's_ what he wanted. 

“ _Ahh_!” Teddy grunted in surprise, hips stuttering, and Scorpius vaguely wondered if he’d just crossed a line, gone too far. He placed a palm over the red print of his hand, waiting. 

“Oh my god,” Teddy gasped out breathlessly, spreading his legs as far as he could with his trousers around his thighs. “Or you can do that. That works for me too. _Fuck_. ”

Scorpius grinned. He rucked Teddy’s shirt up to his armpits, as far as he could with his waistcoat and buttons still done up, and kissed his way down Teddy’s spine.

“Maybe we can save that for next time,” he mouthed into Teddy’s skin. He swiped his tongue over the dip of Teddy’s spine, licking the salt off Teddy’s back in little kitten licks, moving lower. He dug his nails into the reddened flesh of Teddy’s backside. 

“Yes, yes, next time,” Teddy babbled, hands scrabbling against the smooth, polished wood. He sounded so far gone, voice heavy with lust, hips gyrating between Scorpius and the desk. _Perfect_ , Scorpius thought, although he wasn't that far off himself. 

He stood up, then pushed Teddy down, stilling him. He pressed the heel of his hand hard into the small of Teddy’s back as he gripped his cock in the other and rubbed himself up against Teddy’s slick passage. Back, and forth, and back and forth between Teddy’s cheeks, and _fuck_ he wanted to come. He moved both hands to cup and squeeze the globes of Teddy’s arse, kneading in time with his thrusts, grinding Teddy into the dark wood. 

“Oh fuck. _Ahh_ , like that.” Teddy was choking out soft little whimpers that went straight to Scorpius’s cock, to his aching balls, shot through him like lightning. He pushed against him harder, hands pressing Teddy’s perfect arse together as he ground against it, thrusting between his cheeks. 

“Feels so good. Want to, _ahh_ , I want to come. Please,” Teddy rasped, and fuck if Teddy begging to come wasn't the best damned thing Scorpius had ever heard. He pulled Teddy closer against him, hand snaking around his hips to lie flat against his stomach, balls tight against Teddy’s. 

“Touch yourself. Fuck, touch yourself, Teddy. I wanna see you come, wanna _feel_ you come,” Scorpius choked out, blinking sweat out of his eyes. He pulled them both back, giving Teddy room to push up onto his elbows and get a hand on himself. Scorpius groaned as the movement made Teddy clench. He dug his nails into Teddy’s arse cheek, and tried not to lose his mind. Fuck, he was so close. 

“ _Uhh_ ,” Teddy groaned, hand flying over the length of his aching dick. “Oh Merlin, I'm gonna— _fuck_ , Scorpius I’m gonna—”

Scorpius growled, one hand back in Teddy’s hair, the other against his belly. He could feel Teddy’s hand brushing his knuckles. “I want you to come for me, Teddy.” He tightened his fingers in Teddy’s hair, blue strands tight against his scalp. 

“Oh, fuck.”

“Come for me, Teddy. _Now_.” 

“Oh, _fuccck_!” 

Teddy bucked as his orgasm ripped through him, his shoulders arching and nearly throwing Scorpius off. Scorpius stood up, grabbing the tail of Teddy’ shirt, his own hand fisting his cock once, twice, three more times before he was coming with a low, strangled moan, onto Teddy’s arse, his back, the base of his shirt. 

He wobbled on his feet, unsteady for a moment, until he pressed his hand against the desk to right himself. He dropped his head, trying to catch his breath. Teddy panted underneath him like he’d just run a marathon. 

They rested like that for a long moment, the only sound in the room the now gentle patter of the rain, and their slowly calming breaths. After a long moment, Teddy stood up, forcing Scorpius to right himself. He moved and leant back against the desk, facing outwards, so Teddy wouldn't notice the shake in his legs. 

“Fuck, that was…” Teddy scrubbed his clean hand over his mouth, his hair a messy halo around him. He smiled lopsidedly. “That was amazing.” 

Scorpius stared at the wall in front of him and nodded vaguely, still breathing hard. It had been amazing. He’d just fucked Teddy over a desk, and it had been amazing. He turned and watched Teddy, who had summoned his wand and was trying to cast cleaning charms over them both. He got it right the third time, and started to fix his creased clothing. Scorpius stared, distracted by the hang of Teddy’s softening cock, until he realised his own dick was still hanging out of his undone trousers. He blinked hard, and moved to fix himself up too with wobbly fingers. 

“Here, let me…” Teddy stepped back into his space, pulling Scorpius’s pants and then trousers up. He slowly tucked Scorpius’s shirt in, then did the buttons up one by one. Scorpius focussed very hard on not trembling, on not leaning in and kissing Teddy’s temple while he worked. Teddy looked up, and smiled gently, colour still high on his cheeks. 

“There.” He smoothed a hand down Scorpius’s front, lingering for a moment on his belly. “Good as new.” 

It was a statement, but he’d phrased it like a question. Scorpius thought he knew what he was asking. He regarded him for a moment, still reeling from the force of his orgasm, from the things he’d said and done. 

“Yeah, good as...” He trailed off, then cleared his throat roughly. “Thanks.” He stepped back from Teddy. A strange mood settled around them as they stared at each other. 

“When do you go back?” Scorpius finally asked. 

“Um. Two weeks. From tomorrow,” Teddy said quietly. “I’m back there again for a month,” he finished. Scorpius wasn't sure if he imagined the hopeful tone in his voice or not. “I've actually built up quite bit of leave, and my contract finishes end of this season, so...”

Scorpius nodded, squashing down the flare of hope of his own at what Teddy was maybe offering there. He knew where those kinds of useless fantasies led. 

“Well. It was nice seeing you again,” he said, and found surprisingly he meant it. Teddy was watching him somewhat apprehensively. Scorpius hesitated a moment, then kissed him on the cheek. 

Teddy watched him pull away again, and followed the movement, before pressing his lips to Scorpius’s own. It was soft, less hungry and desperate than before, but no less intoxicating, and Scorpius let himself lean into it. Teddy eventually pulled back, lips swollen and pink, and he dropped a few light kisses onto Scorpius’s jaw, chin, cheek. 

“It was nice seeing you too,” he mumbled softly, looking for all the world as though he wanted to keep kissing Scorpius all evening. It didn't sound like so bad a plan, Scorpius thought. But he should really be going. They’d been gone a long time; reality was calling. 

Scorpius stepped back and half turned on his heel. 

“You could see me again before I leave,” Teddy blurted. Scorpius slowly turned back to face him.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I could… You could visit me. If you wanted. Before I leave,” Teddy went on hurriedly. “We could get dinner. You don't have to answer now, you can think about it… About if you might like to. And I could owl you later.” Teddy swallowed, and looked away. “I would completely understand if you’d prefer not to though.” 

Teddy looked nervous. It shouldn't have been endearing. Scorpius should have been gleefully throwing his offer in his face, stalking out of the room. Saying something fabulously snarky about revenge and serving things cold. But nothing was coming to mind, and his stomach was full of pleasant butterflies at the thought of Teddy’s offer. He might like to see Teddy again. _But what would happen then_ , an unsure little voice in his head piped up, and he bristled. 

“And then what happens?” Scorpius made a face. “Let’s say, I come meet you. We eat, we fuck, we have a great time. Then what happens?” He braced himself for the answer. 

Teddy nodded contemplatively, and chewed his lip. “Good question. Um, well, ok. Let’s say you meet me… Maybe you let me buy you dinner, somewhere really fancy? And then you let me take you to my hotel room, and I let you do all those things you said before. I would like that.” Teddy voice was quiet, gentle. He was somehow in Scorpius’s space again, crowding him, taking up all the air in the room. It was hot in here again, Scorpius thought. Teddy tilted his head to the side. 

“And then I would leave,” he said plainly. Scorpius blinked, stepping back, wondering how he thought there would be any other answer. Teddy hooked a finger in between two buttons of his shirt, and Scorpius stopped, holding his breath, trying not to let the pang of hurt in his chest show on his face. He knew, rather than suspected, that he failed. Teddy looked at him, eyes bright and determined, finger pinning Scorpius to the spot. 

“And then after I leave, I owl you. And I tell you about my day, my week, and I ask how you are…” Teddy licked his lips. “And I tell you how I am, and that I miss you. And that I want you.” He stroked his knuckle against Scorpius’s stomach. “Like I did before.” 

Scorpius flinched, but there was no reprimand in Teddy’s voice, and nor should there be, he felt. Teddy had left, and Scorpius had owed him nothing. He didn’t think Teddy was trying to make him feel guilty, though. No, Scorpius thought as Teddy kept talking, it sounded more like an offer, or a promise. 

“And maybe you’ll reply,” Teddy went on, unhooking his finger. “Tell me how you are.” He licked his lips nervously, and took a step back. “If—if you want to, that is. Only if you want to.” 

Scorpius couldn't quite catch his breath. Teddy wasn't touching him anymore, but he felt like he was everywhere. He swallowed. He didn’t know how to answer that right now, but he also thought Teddy wasn’t asking him to. He had time.

“Maybe,” he started, then trailed off. He shifted his weight, and looked down, then bit his lip and looked up at Teddy through his fringe. “Or maybe I’ll… skip all that and just send you dirty letters,” he said somewhat playfully. 

Teddy’s face split into a relieved, surprised smile, and he huffed a startled laugh. “That works too.” Teddy beamed, and Scorpius fought hard not to smile back. He didn't want to appear too forgiving. 

“I'll be back sooner rather than later. When my contract ends. Maybe we can… Well. That’s a bit far down the track,” Teddy mumbled, and Scorpius definitely wasn't mistaking the hopeful tone in his voice this time. 

Scorpius stared at him, then nodded slightly. Teddy’s eyes lit up, mouth contorting as he tried to contain his smile. He touched the back of Scorpius’s hand, then caught himself and shoved it into his pocket. Scorpius folded his own hands in response, but he couldn't quite stop the pleased look from spreading across his face. He hoped he didn't look as ridiculous as he felt. That wouldn't do at all. 

“Well. I should… Probably get back out there.” Scorpius inclined his head towards the door. “And mingle. Or whatever one does at these sorts of things.” 

“Me too.” Teddy nodded. 

“Right. Well, I’ll go out first, and you can fix your hair then follow me.” 

“Fix my—” Teddy smoothed a hand over the deep mauve hair on his head. “What’s wrong with it?”

Scorpius looked up at it, then back at Teddy with a small smile. “Well, I messed it up a fair bit. And, um... It definitely wasn't that colour when you came in here.” 

“Oh right, shit. I lose track of it sometimes. When I’m… Anyway, after you then.” 

Scorpius nodded and turned to leave, when Teddy called, “And then I’ll owl you about dinner. Tomorrow, right?” 

Scorpius looked back over his shoulder at Teddy, and nodded. 

“And you’ll reply?” Teddy asked apprehensively. 

Scorpius adjusted his shirt, ran a hand down the sharp pressed lines. He raised his head slowly to look Teddy up and down, lifted a lazy brow. 

“Maybe,” he said in a disinterested tone, but he couldn't quite stop his lips quirking into a smile. “If I feel like it.”

He turned and left, leaving Teddy stunned and smiling lightly after him, silhouetted against the window as the summer rain beat against the panes.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! Come find me on [LJ ](http://shiftylinguini.livejournal.com/profile/)or [tumblr ](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard)<3


End file.
